Crushed
by fungirl2345
Summary: Kaz even said it he's bad with his emotions. Especially when is comes to love. He's no good with math either but he sure knows His Crush on Bree plus Bree having a bad boy boyfriend equals well... being crushed


Chapter 1: I Like You

"Then we might be able to take down Roman and Riker." Chase finished. We were having another "Elite Force" meeting in mission command. Chase was thinking up ideas too take out Roman and Riker but Oliver, Skylar and I knew they were to "logical" as Oliver put it.

Oliver and Skylar were trying to tell him that but he wasn't listening to well.

Beep! Bree peeked under the table and giggled... for the fifth time sense our meeting started. I knew she was texting someone because she kept typing after she giggled.

Beep! Bree's phone went off for the 6th time. This time I became to curious who was texting her this much.

"Who's texting you?" I asked

Bree looked up from under the table.

"What?"

"Who's texting you?" I repeated

"Why are you asking?" Bree questioned

"Because I want to know" I shot back. OK I have a confession to make. Sense I joined the "Elite Force" I've developed a litte crush on Bree. It's not anything much though.

WE INTERRUPT THIS STORY FOR A COVERSATION BETWEEN KAZ AND I (THE AUTHOR)

Me: Come on Kaz you know you like Bree more than a crush.

Kaz: Do not! And why are you talking I'm telling the story here.

Me: Yeah, but I control what happens so :b

Kaz: Whatever, and I don't like Bree that way did you not hear what I just said. It's not anything much.

Me: Your in denial!

Kaz: Am Not!

Me: Are too! [Singing in a teasing voice] Kaz and Bree sitting in a tree-"

Kaz: Can we please just get back to the story?

Me: Fine

AND NOW BACK TO THE STORY

"But why?" Bree asked a little attitude in her voice.

"Because I do" That was the only exuse I could think of.

"That's not a good reason" she pointed out.

"You know we were having a meeting" Chase said in a somewhat akward voice.

"Actually... I think maybe we should give them some privacy" Skylar instited.

Oliver and Chase weren't to in on the idea but Skylar slighty shoved them out of their seats and pushed them into the hyperlift with that they were gone.

"Kaz, what's wrong with you?" Bree asked

"I don't know..." I kinda lied. I mean, I knew that I liked her but I didn't know why I wanted to know who she was texting.

Bree looked at me in a specktical way.

"What?" I asked

"You really don't have a reason?"

"No!" I shouted

Bree stared at me shocked. I knew it wasn't like me to yell like that or get angry so quickly everyone who knew me knows that I'm a easygoing kinda guy.

"Okay then" Bree said blankly

"Look, Bree I'm sorry I yelled... I just..." should I tell her about my crush on her? What if she doesn't like me back and it makes things akward between us.

ANOTHER CONVERSATION BETWEEN ME AND KAZ

Me: [Whispering] Tell her

Kaz: You know you don't have to whisper I can always here you.

Me: Oh... well in that case... TELL BREE YOU LIKE HER!

Kaz: No!

Me: Why not?

Kaz: Because it's just something small it's like a crush I had when I went to highschool.

Me: You mean your crush on that nightmare Stephine

Kaz: Yeah... wait... how do you know about Stephine?

Me: Because I use to watch your show Mighty Med

Kaz: What?! You mean my whole life is taped and people watch it?!

Me: Perhaps I've said to much...

Kaz: Wait! Tell me more!

Me: And now back to the story

"You just what?" Bree asked

"I... like you" I finish "Like, like you like a crush"

Bree stood there stunned. Did I make the right choice?

"Kaz... I -" I didn't even let her finish. I kissed her. I'm sure what came over me. Maybe the fear of regection? But I wasn't paying attention to anything else. Just Bree. It was only us.

It didn't take long for Bree to respond to the kiss. It started out kind a sweet but as time went on the kiss deepened. My hands got lost in her hair and her hands got lost in mine. I wasn't paying attention to time and I don't think Bree was either.

We both mutualy pulled away out of breath.

"K-Kaz ... why did you-"

"Because you needed to know how I felt" I interrupeted

"Yeah but you could have just told me" Bree said in a fustrated voice

"I'm sorry... I- I don't know what came over me" I apologized

"Kaz... this changes everything" What did she mean changes everything. I mean she was being a little overly dramactic about our kiss.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kaz... I have ... a ... boyfriend"

Crack! That was the sound of my heartbreaking. I'd never felt an emotion like that before.

"Oh..."

"Kaz... even if I didn't have a boyfriend, what about the team and think about how akward things would be. We can't be together I'm sorry.

That was it. That was her stupid reason it was all about the team. I knew I shouldn't have told her why am I so stupid.

Tears were starting to role down Bree's cheeks. Why was she crying. I mean she just hurt me.

Bree ran into the hyperlift and with that she was gone.

Don't you know how sometimes you hate reality. Well that's how I feel right now. Except I don't hate reality I hate having to feel the pain that goes on in the mist on it.

I WILL BE CONCLUDING THIS CHAPTER WITH A CONVERSATION BETWEEN KAZ AND I

Me: Kaz are you OK?

Kaz: No...

Me: I expected that...

Kaz: Can I ask you a question?

Me: Sure.

Kaz: Why do they call it a crush?

Me: Because's that's how you feel when they don't feel the same way in return.

Kaz: Well that makes sense.

Me: Yeah...

Kaz: Yeah...

Me: Yeah...

Author's Note: Thanks for reading let me know what you thought of the Kaz and me skits and the whole chapter in general should I countiue? Let me know.

Follow

Favorite

Review


End file.
